


The Dragon with a simple Destiny

by Morrie_Wilde



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aithusa is still a baby dragon, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff but slightly sad fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Magic Reveal, They basically adopt a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrie_Wilde/pseuds/Morrie_Wilde
Summary: Merlin and Arthur had been talking about Merlin's magic for about a week, but the warlock had forgotten to tell him one thing : he was the last Dragonlord. And it seemed the perfect moment for the King to meet Aithusa.Based on a tumblr prompt : "Post magic revealed AU where Arthur meets Aithusa", suggested by @r-ray
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 290





	The Dragon with a simple Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, it's not betad, just a silly fic written like that !  
> Just needed some fluff.  
> Aithusa is basically still a baby though.

**The Dragon with a simple Destiny**

It had been a difficult process. Arthur, now king, was still processing all these new information. He had been overly surprised the day Merlin revealed his magic. Not angry, not betrayed, just surprised. His useless and clumsy manservant was the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth. His mind could not comprehend this, as the dark haired man could barely function as a human being.

“It’s not my fault," Merlin once told him, as they were sitting at the table in the royal chambers, “I am magic itself. Such great powers makes it difficult for me to do basic everyday things. To have to keep the flow of the earth itself in my veins, and not being able to let it out...It’s complicated Arthur.”

And the king tried to understand, but every notion seemed too foreign to his ears. He had long pass the stage of astonishment after the fifth or seventh of Merlin’s tales about how he had saved his life, and was now overwhelmed with curiosity.

“So you mean that most of the magical creatures I defeated in the past, it was actually your doing?” he didn’t sound angry, just slightly confused as his manservant never sought any credit. He never asked for anything, and was still polishing his armour, or mucking his horses, like he had never saved Camelot.

“Not just me, Gaius had been a great help, and to a certain extend, even Kilgharrah had been a great ally.” Because no matter what people were willing to thank him for, he knew he could never have done it alone. Gaius had helped him to become a young man, and without his guidance, he was unsure he would have succeeded, not as the young boy he was when he first arrived in the citadel.

“Kilgharrah?” The king raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the unknown name. Merlin looked at him, eyes widen and agitated with excitement. How could he have forget to tell him he was a Dragonlord? True, magic was only part of their discussion for about week, and there had been a lot to talked about, but he was convinced that Arthur would love to hear everything about these magical beings.

“Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon. Your father jailed him under the castle for twenty years, and I released him.” Before he could continue, Arthur demeanour changed. He was now frowning and his eyes darkened. Merlin scrutinised him, trying to gather information before it finally clicked. “I did not know he would attack Camelot. I am sorry. But I made him a promise and I owed it to him, I had to give him back his freedom.”

“Sometimes what seems to be the best choice turns out to be worse the idea. I wish it would have ended a different way for him then, if you tell me he had been an ally. I guess I could not blame him for seeking revenge.” Arthur’s emotions were over the roof, conflicted about what was right, and what was wrong. But even if such a powerful creature had been on his side all along, his duty to Camelot always came first, and he would change not a thing. His city was still standing, and did not burn to the ground.

“You did not kill him that evening.” Merlin's voice was barely audible, and for the first time, even slightly tainted with guilt. Not only did he unleashed Kilgharrah on the city, but he had let him go. He just could not wish any harm to the Dragon, it would have been like ripping off one of his limb. And from all he had ever done for Arthur, and for Camelot, he knew this episode would not be easily forgiven.

“You did.” Arthur replied, as a matter of fact. Merlin straighten on his chair, chocked by what the king was implying.

“I did not! I asked him to leave.” He ran his hand through his hair, shaken by the idea he could have killed the Great Dragon. There might have been a time he would have gladly did so, but that time was long gone.

“How?” Arthur leaned on the table, closer to Merlin. He had an idea where this was going.

“I am the last Dragonlord.” Merlin simply said, his tone nonchalant.

“We saw the last Dragonlord dying, Merlin, how could you possi- oh.” Arthur could not look at Merlin anymore. This was the reason Balinor had been willing to help them. He still remembered advising Merlin that no man was his worth his tears. He had said that to a man grieving his father. And his manservant had said nothing at the time. Nothing. He perked his elbow on the table and buried his face in his hands.

“You did not know. I did not wanted you to know Arthur. It’s alright.” And truly, it was. He had never resented the blond, fully aware that to him, Balinor was a just an other man, in a ocean made of plenty more.

“And the Dragon, Kilgharrah, what happened to him?” Arthur was genuinely curious. Merlin cleared his throat.

“He passed away. He was old. More than a thousand years.” Merlin had felt it in his heart the day Kilgharrah fell asleep to never wake up. That day, a part of him died as well.

“So dragons are no more?” Arthur had troubles processing it. They had been part of the folklore of his land. Two decades ago, they were roaming the sky, and now, they were gone. He even doubted they would still be remembered in the future. They might just become an other legend.

Merlin suddenly grinned from ear to ear, unable to contain his glee.

“Oh no Arthur. Dragons are still among us. At least one of them!” He jumped on his feet, and strolled to the window of the royal chamber. Not without pride, he glanced at the blond and then at the sky. A foreign language echoed in the room, so loud and yet, so far. Arthur did not had the time to understand what was going on before a white Dragon appeared, their claws clenched on the stone supporting the window. The creature let out what sounded like a purr as Merlin patted them.

“Arthur, meet Aithusa. The last Dragon.” She looked at the king, tilting her head on the right. In a small hop, she jumped from the window to the floor, and let her wings fall to her side. Merlin nodded to encourage her, and she clumsily made her way to Arthur. He kneeled, lost in the beauty in front of him. Aithusa nestled her head in his hand, and he was surprised at how soft the creature was.

He finally sat on the cold stone floor, and she happily threw herself at him, offering her belly for him to scratch. He could not contain a joyful chuckle, and was not even aware Merlin was still in the room.

The warlock leaned against the wall, arms crossed, as he observed the two of them playing in the middle of the room. Aithusa coughed some smoke due to excitement but Arthur did not seem to mind. She was now running around the king, still on the floor, accidently slapping him with her wings she had yet to control. No one would believe that the most powerful man of this land was currently making ridiculously cute noises at a magical creature.

After a while, Merlin joined them, and sat in front of him. Aithusa, clearly exhausted by her playtime, walked on top of the manservant's legs, and curled up on his lap. Tenderly, he caressed her back, and not long after, she fell asleep.

He looked back at Arthur and whispered.

“ She is not like most dragons. They are normally able to talķ. But she is still really young and has no one left to teach her. Dragons also have the greatest knowledge available to men, and they carry the burden of our destinies. But this little one is blessed in a way. She will live her life, oblivious to those notions.” He placed a kiss on top the white head as tears filled his eyes. She was too pure for this world, he thought. He just wished he could offer her all she needed, but with all the Dragonlords now gone, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do.

Slowly, Arthur leaned towards the Warlock, aware of his distress over the well being of the creature. Biting his lips, he glanced at Aithusa before loosing himself in Merlin’s eyes. His hand made his way to the pale cheek, and he wiped off one falling tear. Merlin looked up to him, a sad smile on his lips. The king erased the small distance between them, sealing their lips together. They didn’t know if they stayed like this for a second or ten years, but when Arthur weakly backed off, it didn’t matter anyway.

“We will take care of her together. She might not become the Great Dragon she was destined to be, but I promise you Merlin, she will be a happy one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright ! I hope you enjoyed this one shot ! See you next time!


End file.
